Unplanned Gifts
by EmmiG
Summary: "So? What medication am I getting?" "I would recommend prenatal vitamins. Annabeth, you're pregnant." The sentence gelled through her mind like a stupid joke; a mistaken problem. - "So I'm 100% pregnant?" "Yes. Congratulations to you and Percy. I'm sure he will be thrilled." Story starts with a bit of smut but leads to the months of Annabeth's pregnancy :)
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Uncle Rick does **__**J**___

_**-These chapters are pre-written so if you want to suggest something I am more than willing to write it in. **__**J**___

**MONTH 0: DAY 0: December 6****th**

Annabeth walked into the small apartment just after 5, regretting her choice to work another few hours in her office. Percy walked out of their bedroom to hear her shuffling and removing her scarf and hat and the loud _thud_ of her book bag sinking to the ground.

"Hey babe," Percy grinned.

"Call me babe again and see what happens," she said tersely while turning to face him.

"_Someone's_ in a bad mood," he concluded and continued towards her. He took her hat and scarf from the table and hung it on the hook limply. He worried seeing Annabeth so mad; her job was normally a place of joy for her.

"_Someone _needs a drink." Annabeth swiftly moved to the small kitchen to the fridge, moving for the Corona Percy had bought earlier in the week. As he heard the cap popping he sighed.

"Hand me one." As the glass was handed to him he attempted a smile at her to gauge her mood once more. She didn't smile back.

"Seriously, what happened?"

"Many things Percy." She turned to face him and leaned against the counter. "First of all, Denise- you know the slutty brunette from the next office over?- came over to my office and felt the need to tell me how bummed she is about getting knocked up. She started this fucking sob story for the whole office to hear and expected me to cry along with her. Do I give a crap? No! She doesn't even appreciate the fact that she can have kids. She doesn't _even know _if she would keep her _own_ child. Then, after Chuck- my boss, you know?- sent her home he told me that I needed to redo the plans for the Huntington office because they didn't like the doorway I created. They wanted the best designer for their building and they said I'm incompetent because my doorway was classic and not _modern enough _for them! Can you believe that? Then, to top it off, I have to deal with a monster attack at my lunch break. Three Stymphalian birds tried to eat me and my soup. The soup spilt on my skirt," she pointed to while taking a breathe. "This is the only one I have left thanks to you ruining the other one." Percy rolled his eyes- the fire wasn't his fault. The dryer happened to catch fire, happened to have her pencil skirt in it, and accidentally ruined it and half their black business pants.

"Plus, I don't even know why this bothers me so much, but Pam- my co-worker on my last project for the Wilks'- was brought all these flowers from Matthew, her husband. Percy, you never give me flowers anymore. And we never go out much. All we do is go to work and come home. Clean, eat, go to work, come home. I want to go out more. I want you to bring me flowers and coffee like you used too."

Percy instantly went on red alert at the ending of her rant. He could deal with calming her down with other people's stupidity. But him not taking her out? His fault. Him not ordering her the roses she swore she didn't want for work so everyone could see? His fault again. But it was true. Months ago he would always go out with her for lunch, even if it was only for a few minutes and a total waste of gas money. He sent her flowers and bought her nice presents with his bonuses. And he enjoyed when she brought him lunch and ordered drinks for his co-workers just to show how cool of a wife she was. He decided to just take the hint that she wanted that more, and roll with it. He could do that more if she did. Team effort pays off, they always told each other.

"Well… that certainly is a hectic day. Fucking Denise right?" She smiled a little at his joke. It was encouraging enough for him to step forward and put her beer down next to his. He took her hands and laced their fingers, a nice response to her rant. "But seriously, if you want more flowers and lunch dates I'm sure I can work that out. You're always right Annabeth. I can't believe your boss Charles-"

"Chuck," she corrected.

"-Chuck, would even doubt the daughter of Athena herself. He should be thanking you for working at his office. You have built Olympus! My girl has done way better than the paycheck she is getting!" He shouted to no one. She was laughing at his outburst.

"You suckup. Stop being an idiot."

"I try my best." she shoved him and took her Corona to the couch.

He sat next to her and held his drink in his hand as his other arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"What are we watching?"

"CSI," she concluded after a minute. He groaned and took a drink as she nestled into him. He took a moment to appreciate her work clothes: a white button shirt and black pencil shirt that hugged her curves just below her chest. A black belt held it up, meeting her blonde curls at the line. The buttons of her shirt wore undone slightly, her rant had distracted her from changing, and revealed her lace covered chest underneath. He smiled and pulled her hair to the opposite shoulder, in an attempt to get an even better view of the girl in his arms. He appreciated the access and kissed her head softly and twirled a hair with his hand. He set his drink down and moved his hand to her skirt slowly.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want? I just got home," she almost whined.

"Nothing. Your work clothes must be so uncomfortable. Why don't you just take them off?" He chuckled at her side smile.

"If you want me naked you are going to have to make me dinner at least." She wondered if her meek attempt to get out of cooking would work. She rubbed his thigh to get him to agree.

"Your so difficult," he sighed. "But fine. Dinner it is. Pasta?"

"Hmm…. Yes. With garlic bread and wine." He hated when she made him work for sex. That had to be illegal in some form.

"Fine. I'll go to the store later. You get dinner."

"And you'll get a nice night Percy Jackson." she smiled knowing how he loved her saying his name as a tease.

"Well, Mrs. Jackson, I would hate for you to be so uncomfortable. Why don't you take your shirt off at least? Or that belt?" He smiled down at her and took her drink.

"You're a horndog," she muttered and stood up.

"I can't help it. You're the only one to blame." She wouldn't admit how good the comment made her feel. She liked that she was the only one Percy was with, the only one that knew what he liked so well. She had learned over the years that she was the center of Percy's hormones almost all the time.

She laughed and took her belt off hurriedly, as the investigator on the TV revealed the cause of death. She decided to take her skirt off as well and nearly forgot what she was doing until Percy groaned from behind her.

"Your going to strip right in front of me and tell me to wait until tonight?"

She laughed and turned around to see him. He smiled at her gently and pulled at her hand. She sat in his lap carefully as she faced him, her skirt long gone on the floor.

"Let me help," he kissed her. She leaned into him more as he unbuttoned the top, now wrinkled and exposed, and pulled her flush against him. She was almost swayed to let Percy have his way right then when she felt the muscles underneath his shirt move and contract under her touch. Every time they touched each other it was like they were teenagers again.

"Do you remember the first time we did it in your cabin?" Percy stopped nibbling her ear to laugh.

"Oh dear gods I thought we would get caught. You realize we were a _minute _from being caught? Those were the days." He went for her collarbone again before she pulled away.

"Why do you like me to say your name so much?" He rolled his eyes and bent to kiss her once more. He kissed the palm of her hand as he was intercepted.

"I asked you a question."

"_Ugh, _why do you want to talk right now?" She followed his eyes down to her open shirt and revealed breasts. Percy tried as hard as he could to not drool at the site of the lacey bra practically showing all of her chest. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You gotta talk with me if you want anything," she smiled coyly.

"Fine," he sat back slightly and brought her with him. "What did you ask again?"

"Why do you like me to say your name so much?" He immediately understood and blushed lightly.

"Jeez, I don't know, Annabeth. I guess it's just a guy thing. I like knowing that I'm the one making you feel so good," he rubbed her back and smiled.

"Why do you like me to hold your neck?" He immediately retorted while she blushed red and looked away.

"Honestly?"

"Always," he kissed her.

"I like the feeling. When you hold my neck it's almost like… I don't know, possession? I like knowing that you're the one with the power at that moment. And when you squeeze," she closed her eyes, remembering the other night. She was stunned to feel his arm wrap around her back and his hand go to her neck, squeezing slightly. It thrilled her to know that Percy was in charge at the time. Her sweet husband could be so possessive and domineering.

"Like that?" Percy marveled slightly as she moved her hands to cover her neck and his wrist, squeezing even more.

"Just like that," she said in a whispering voice.

"What about when I spank you?" She was beyond red, regretting bringing up their small kinks.

"I like the pain. I like the burn you give me." Percy hissed a breath at her blunt explanation.

He noticed her breathing shallow as he continued to hold her neck, and moved to remove his hand to travel down her body. He liked her in the open white shirt, showing her mismatched bra and panties. He smirked at the boy shorts and rubbed her backside and pulled his hand back, only to wrap it forward quickly. The smack surprised her and she buried her face in his neck immediately. It felt so good. Maybe she didn't need to wait until dinner.

"Mm Percy. Kiss me. Kiss me and touch me. I don't think I can wait until later." Percy smirked and attacked her in a passionate kiss while going to work on the white shirt on her.

"Take yours off," she said when it was at level with his stomach muscles. He had developed the stomach Annabeth loved and ravished- abs with definition, tanned like his defined arms. Her hands were moving so much she didn't know where they went. She took his shirt off and moved to his raven hair while rocking against him.

"Right here baby?" He whispered against the base of her ear and bit it softly.

"Y-yes. Here. _Now_." She was hastily moving to his now pant-less legs. His boxers were raised in want and were shed quickly.

She was laying on her back quickly, under Percy while holding a kiss. She guided his hand to her neck and gasped when he squeezed her throat lightly while he rubbed her deliciously low.

"Say my name, Annabeth."

She said his name more than once that night.

_**OOOkay. That was the first mildly smut-ish thing and it actually leads to a story (go figure you perverts ;)) but really this is going to be a great story, I hope, so please review! PM me if you want, I love feedback. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**- I love the anon that reviewed as Athena. Made me laugh out loud! Thank you for the reviews they make me smile. Let's get some more! **_

_**-Minor Hoh spoiler at the very end, about Tartarus. It isn't that major, but whatev. **_

**MONTH 1: DAY 1: December 7****th**

"You never made me dinner," she muttered into his neck.

"You didn't act too concerned with pasta, that's for sure." He rolled on his side and brought her with him, happy to be wrapped in sheets and her sweet smell.

"Your fault. Make me breakfast."

"Your needy. Give me five minutes."

"I gave you a whole night," she smiled at his chest and wrapped her arm around his narrow hips to rub the small of his back. As soon as she glided her fingertips over the skin he jumped.

"I'm up." He released her and rolled back onto his back once more. He opened his eyes and covered his face bashfully.

In the kitchen she savored his kitten morning mood and hugged him while he dropped blue food dye into the pancakes. She brought out the syrup to start eating them when he pulled out bacon with a questioning look.

"Yes. With eggs and toast."

"Dear gods woman. I need to go to work sometime today, I don't have time to play Emril." She laughed at his chef joke and did him a favor by pulling out eggs.

"What time do you go in?" she glanced at the clock reading 8:21.

"10. I'm in the lab today, not the office."

"So basically you and Jeff are going to screw around swimming?"

"Yes. _But_ we will also be talking with our octopus. I think he's gay and Jeff thinks we need to study it for some reason. Just because he prefers Octo-men doesn't mean his tentacles are affected like he thinks."

"So strong opinioned." Percy laughed and smiled.

"Only a little."

"So.." she started after Percy walked into the bathroom. The shower started as he pulled his clothes off.

"Hmm?" His shower roared and steamed the bathroom slowly.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"You'll bring me lunch?"

"I have to say thank you for my amazing night."

"Amazing huh?" She could here his stupid grin in his voice.

"Don't get cocky. What the hell do you want for lunch?" She opened the curtain to step in herself.

"You choose. Come eat with me." It sounded so nice; she hadn't seen the boys in a long time. She grabbed her hair wash and settled on watching Percy wash his. She laughed when she was immature enough to give him a bubble- beard. His laugh was so loud she swore the neighbors could hear it.

"Annabeth's on the phone. She's bringing drinks for you losers, what do you want?" He laughed while they got excited over her promise of drinks.

"Okay, okay calm down she'll be here in a bit. 2 Pepsi's, 1 DP, Mountain Dew, and a Coke for me. Please honey," he laughed. The guys around him laughed and whistled 'whipped.'

"Who's getting your drinks?" He pulled the phone from his ear to say to them.

"Yeah, Yeah," the blonde haired assistant said. The other men laughed and promised to return the favor. Percy laughed at that because rarely did he get drinks from them.

Annabeth arrived at the door with a knock while Robert, the assistant, rushed to help. She handed him a cart of four drinks as she balanced more drinks and Percy and hers lunch. She walked up to sign in while Percy walked up.

"Hello," he kissed her.

"Hey Perce." She handed him the bag and handed Robert his Mountain Dew. She was thanked while he took the drink carrier with him to give them time to talk.

When she walked through the hall she was thanked and stopped by the leader who Percy was working with, Jeff.

"Thank you again," he smiled.

"Of course. Can I stay to eat?" She smiled back and half hugged him.

"Yes. As long as you're in the back office with Percy."

"Thank you." He smiled and nodded at Percy.

They sat down and ate the Chinese Annabeth brought before Jeff knocked and apologized.

"I made the mistake of telling Sarah that you two were here. She wanted to see Sleeping Beauty," he smiled at Annabeth's nickname. Sarah, Jeff's 5 year old daughter, had the same first impression of Annabeth as Percy. She _did _look like a princess with her blonde curls that were currently wrapped in a knit beanie. Sarah referred to her as 'Aurora' or 'Sleeping Beauty' each time, and called Percy 'Eric' from the Little Mermaid animation.

Jeff pulled his hand to reveal the brunette little girl in a skirt and dress shirt. She had a high ponytail with an elastic to match her skirt, just showing her dedication to looking pretty.

"Eric! You brought Sleeping Beauty!" She ran to Annabeth and hugged her before running to Percy, wanting to sit in his lap. He smiled, used to the routine, and bounced her lightly.

"Sarah, those are people, not your little servants. If you break his leg I'm liable. Don't give him a reason to get out off work," Jeff laughed.

"Well now that you mentioned-"

"Don't try it, Jackson." Annabeth laughed and told Sarah to come sit on her lap instead. She hopped off and onto the other person in a second.

"Okay, you've said hello. They need to finish their lunch. And we need to start ours," he looked at his watch.

Jeff left with his daughter and left the couple in peace again. They sat in silence, smiling at each other and laughing when they had impromptu staring contests.

**MONTH 1: DAY 4: December 10****th**

"I have a stomach ache," Annabeth rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"Is it your time of the month?" She blushed. She didn't like that Percy had an idea of her menstrual cycle but she had to accept that, as her husband, he needed to know some things. It proved helpful in some ways, like when he needed to buy chocolate or bring home another heating pad that broke.

"What's the date?" Percy looked around before finally looking at his phone.

"10th ." She thought for a moment.

"Next week," she rubbed her stomach and went to grab water.

"Go lay down then. Do you want me to make lunch then?" He glanced at the stove and back at her.

"Only if you want to eat, I'm going to take a nap."

"Well then let's tuck you in," he laughed. He picked her up gently and held her so she wrapped her legs around him and nestled in his neck while he supported her back and held her thighs.

"This is childish. I'm not five."

"I never said you were. You know you like being held." He walked into their bedroom and set her down with a kiss to the head.

**MONTH 1: DAY 7 (1 WEEK, 0 DAYS) : December 13****th**

"That's not the point! You were supposed to drop it off _before_ you went to lunch! We wouldn't be late if you would have listened!" Annabeth refrained from making dinner because of his stupidity.

"What's the big deal?! It's only 35 dollars! We have never been late on rent before so it isn't a big deal! I'll give you 35 dollars!" Stupid, Annabeth thought.

"You don't understand Percy! That is going to mark up our record. We don't have perfect payments anymore! We are close to Christmas and don't have an extra 35 dollars to waste. You KNOW December is a rough month!"

"Gods Annabeth, I said sorry already! I can give you 35 dollars next paycheck to go do something with but its not like I can change it. Our rent isn't going to be affected by the first late payment within our 2 years of living here!"

"You are so frustrating!" She stomped into the bedroom and started to change out of her work clothes.

She didn't know why she was so sad to see he hadn't followed her into the room. He knew she was going to change, and he normally helped her or made a brazen attempt to fool around. She huffed and walked back to the kitchen to see what he was doing.

Percy was flipped over on the couch, clearly awake, but ignoring her.

"Ignoring me isn't going to get you anywhere," she called from the fridge.

"Well neither is 35 bucks so I'm staying with this option," he called immediately.

She hated fighting just as much as him but refused to back down. They would calm down eventually.

"Goodnight. Good luck with sleeping on the couch." That would get him.

"Good luck sleeping alone. Night." He flipped and looked at her with a glare to match hers before closing his eyes once more. She rolled her eyes and snuggled into the bed.

She remembered every bad memory of Tartarus that night. Her sobs was what eventually brought Percy into the room to grab her from the memories.

"Percy," she cried. "Why did you leave me?"

_**Okay so nothing much happened here but I'm seriously setting up for the story. By the obvious title and picture you can see that Annabeth gets pregnant. This chapter actually kind of tells how. Her period is due the next week from the actual conception- ovulation and all that jazz got her knocked up. So basically she indirectly did it at the most fertile time of the month…. Yah yeah yeah, no one may care, but I wanted it realistic.**_

_**So review please! More reviews more fluff and smut time? Idk BUT REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_


	3. Chapter 3

**MONTH 1: DAY 9 (1 WEEK, 2 DAYS): December 15 **

"Hello Stacy, do you know where Annabeth is?" Percy smiled at the blonde receptionists.

"She's going on lunch right now. I'll sneak you into her office if you want?" She laughed and looked for her boss.

"That would be great, as long as it's our secret."

"It will, follow me." Percy had been to her office before, but followed the familiar attendant through the hall.

"She'll be here in a few, the meeting let out 10 minutes ago." She smiled and closed the door behind Percy.

He set the meal on her desk and sat in her chair, swiveling in a circle. Grinning, he tested how fast he could spin. He was glad she had a floor protestor that made gliding easy and an expensive chair that he could hold onto. He circled, remembering doing the same thing when he was at his mom's house in her office.

"If I would have known my husband was still a child I would have gotten an apartment closer to a playground," she entered.

"We have a park close to us. It's good enough." He stopped and saw the blurry outline of blonde and black. Annabeth closed the door again and walked up to her desk.

"You got me a flower?" Her voice was softer, he swore he heard an _awe_ come from her mouth.

"You said you wanted flowers and lunch dates. For now it's only one flower but you have a pretty awesome soup and salad in the bag." He got up and walked around the desk to her.

"Awe, I trained you so well."

"Mmhm," he smiled and kissed her. He was surprised when she kissed back more passionate than appropriate for the workplace. She smiled and grabbed him closer.

"Save it for tonight," Percy laughed and kissed her one more time.

"I'll hold you too it."

"Good." He settled his hands on her hips and rubbed through the fabric of her black slacks. "So I hope you enjoy your lunch. And your rose of course."

"Thank you again, I'm going to go tell Denise about it," she laughed. He squeezed her hips before letting go.

"Your welcome, just come home in this mood and we can have fun. I need to go."

"Love you," she kissed him. He pulled her close and held her face in his hands. Percy pulled back with a blush and kissed her goodbye.

**MONTH 1:DAY 14 (2 WEEKS, 0 DAYS): December 20**

"Sally! I haven't seen you in forever!" Annabeth leaned forward to hug Percy's mom and move to Paul.

"No, no I'm fine! Don't help me with anything! Even though I _carried everything_!" Percy announced himself and dragged bags to the kitchen counter.

"Stop whining honey. It's good to see you," she smiled. Percy huffed and pulled his mother into a big hug, squishing them both.

"We came over two weeks ago, you guys act like we went on a vacation." He grinned and kissed his mom's cheek before giving Paul the classic half hug that only guys use.

"How have you been?" Paul ran his hand through his almost gray hair and rested his hand on Sally's waist.

"Good. Paying rent late. Sleeping on the couch. Being used as a slave." He grinned and wrapped his arm around Annabeth's shoulder.

"Well at least he got the rent being late true. If he would have listened to me it wouldn't have been an issue," she rolled her eyes.

"Do you need money for the rent? I thought you guys were okay?" Sally walked to her purse.

"Oh no! No, mom, I just paid it later but the office was closed so it would carry over a day. It's fine. Annabeth is concerned with the blemish on the payment history. Paying late one time out of two years isn't going to screw us over." They laughed at the situation and sighed.

"So are we going to put this away? We need to have everything ready for Christmas."

"Mom that's in another business week. Why have everything now?"

"Because don't question your mother, that's why. 'Another business week' you're so cute." She pinched his cheeks softly.

"_Mom_."

**MONTH 1: DAY 19 (2 WEEKS, 5 DAYS): December 25 **(an- only the third chapter and I'm sick of writing these numbers and days and shit (: )

"Bye Mom, see you in a little bit. Love you." She smiled and kissed Annabeth's cheek goodbye.

"Home?" Percy whispered in her ear.

"Yes. I have a nice gift for you," she smiled.

"What is it?" His arm slid around her waist and brought her closer to his side while their Christmas presents swayed in his other hand. The wine and champagne Paul gave them was heavy; the bottles created a steady '_clack_' sound as they walked into the elevator.

The taxi ride home was nothing but shuffling and touching. His hand gripped her hip while she palmed her way near his thighs away from sight of the driver. Her eyes traveled up and kissed his jaw softly.

"Don't be such a tease," he gasped when she sucked on his neck. She blushed the same color he was and pulled away.

"I'm just showing you an idea of your present."

"Mm, I'll love it."

Needless to say, Percy _loved_ it. He remembered last Christmas, when they discovered Annabeth enjoyed spankings and blushed as red as Annabeth's new lingerie. He was relieved she didn't imitate Mrs. Claus with a Santa hat, but rather a high red ponytail that matched her lacy bra. He didn't know heels were such a turn-on until she clicked them together and looked down.

"I thought maybe we could try something with them on," she muttered.

"Let's do _everything_ with them on," he grabbed her. The heels added more height than the work heels she used for special presentations. He could make perfect eye contact whenever he looked because they were the same height.

"We should open champagne and celebrate then. I might wear heels more often," she kissed him.

"But-"

"This is my present. I think being buzzed is the perfect way to start a night."

"Or we could just use the bed to start it off. Or the wall… or the table-"

"Maybe later. I want a drink. And I _love _how brave you get when your buzzed."

"You like me drunk?"

"Only when you get frisky," she laughed.

_**Yay! Ending with le sexy time! (Kinda) Don't kid me you know you love it. ;) **_

_**But seriously, I'm trying to pace it right because pretty soon they will discover the big thing. But I'm trying to be extremely accurate because sometimes fanfics are crazy unreal. Next chapter is when symptoms will start **__**J**__** A little early, but some women react immediately- Annabeth is one of those women in this story. **_

_**And bare in mind, the drinking can be a problem in the first 3 months of pregnancy. With Corona's, Christmas, and New Year's coming…. You'll see **__**J**___


End file.
